Carlisle , Emmett , and a Femur !
by AlabamaEsme
Summary: When Emmett asks Carlisle if he can play sports , Carlisle pulls a 'wild card ' . Yes , this is out of context in some ways , but oh well . Not a good summary , please R & R


_**Emmett , Carlisle , and A Femur **_

_**Disclaimer : Everything belongs to Miss Meyer . **_

_**Note : The first time I posted this story it was 'flamed ' . This is my reply to flamers : If you flame me , I'll read the flame just to know what you said , then delete it . No questions asked. No replies. I won't go around posting "I'm going to delete my account 'cause someone hurt my feelings!"I'm not like that. I was raised to turn the other cheek and get on with my life. **_

_**Emmett's POV**_

I was gonna ask him . I HAD to ask him . I couldn't stand not being able to play sports for the school . I mean , seriously , I was the best football player in the school … if I could play for the team , we'd never lose a game !

I walked into the living room where Carlisle was seated in the old leather armchair in the corner , nose buried in a book . I would have thought that by now he'd read everything there was to read . Guess not .

" Hey , um , Dad ? " I asked . ~ _Yeah , pull the Dad card , he'll go for it , it always softens him up . ~ _I thought smugly .

Edward snickered form his place on the couch where he was playing a video game on the Xbox . Most of the time he didn't play, but for some odd reason that was unknown to me ( Hey , would you look at that …. I used a cool sentence phrase 'unknown to me '…awesome! ) he had let Jasper convince him to play Call of Duty or some other form of war game. I had a war obsessed brother, that was for sure.

I glared at my younger brother as Carlisle looked up at me through his eyelashes, not even bothering to lift his head. Thanks dad .

"I was wondering if I could play football on the school team this year…? " I asked my voice uncertain as I spoke.

Carlisle sighed, closing his eyes. He opened them again , carefully putting a silk bookmark in the book and closing it . The bookmark was probably made in China … and was probably as old as he was .

" We've been through this an insurmountable amount of times before , Emmett . " Oh no , he was pulling out the big fancy words . Why couldn't he use _plain English ? _ "It would be insane to let you play football or any other school sport for that matter. " Carlisle said in his usually quiet voice .

Jeez , was it that hard to talk louder than a murmur for him ? " Aw come on Carlisle . I would make sure I didn't hurt no one! "

Edward was laughing under his breath .

Jasper chuckled " Anyone , Emmett . _Any_one " he corrected .

" Shut up Jazz" I muttered .

Carlisle looked at me " You wouldn't mean to hurt anyone , Emmett . I understand that . But if someone is running at you at full speed and they hit you , they will get hurt . Humans are VERY fragile . "

" I'll make sure they won't get hurt , I swear to it ! I swear to God ! " I stuttered . I just wanted to play a couple of sports for Pete's sake !

Carlisle frowned , standing up " Please don't use the Lord's name in vain . " he said before disappearing in a blur to the upstairs .

When Carlisle came back down he held a …. _bone _in his hand . " Do you know what this is ? " he asked , holding the bone up for me to see .

I nodded " Erm , yeah . It's a human bone " Where was he getting at ? And did he have a whole skeleton up in the attic ? I decided I didn't want to know .

Carlisle smiled , rolling his eyes " Yes , I think we can make that obvious conclusion . This is a femur , the strongest and largest bone in the human body . " he said , tapping his thigh . I guess he was trying to tell me it was also the thigh bone . Whatever .

"Ok, your point is? " I asked , still trying to figure out why we were suddenly learning life science .

Carlisle didn't reply as he threw the bone at me . I flinched as the bone shattered when it hit my shoulder , falling to the ground in a few different pieces .

" That was thrown at the speed of which an average football player can run . That is why you can't play sports … because you'd break someone by accident " he said quietly .

I sighed " Fine then . Wrestling ? "

Carlisle shook his head.

" Baseball ? "

Another no .

I groaned , giving it up then . "Jasper, toss me the other controller, I'm playing with y'all "I mumbled. I flopped down beside Edward .

Jazz was laughing as he gave me the controller.

I was pretty annoyed, "Dad, do you have a skeleton upstairs? Or did you just happen to have a femur laying around ? " I asked .

This time it was my brothers and I who got to laugh as Carlisle hid in his book . I swear if he could blush he would have been redder than a beet .


End file.
